Augustus von Fizzuras
Augustus von Fizzuras is the 15-year-old son of Antonio "Ace" Fizzuras and Henrietta von Marzipan in Gamewizard's universe. He is a candy hunter just like his mom, and grandson of Big Mom. He is of German and Spanish ethnicity, and has a hint of both accents. Augustus is a member of the Big Mom Pirates, having joined them for the sake of adventure. Nextgen Series Background In his younger years, Augustus went on candy-hunting adventures like his mom, taking Haylee Gilligan along as she admired the boy. Then one day, he was kidnapped by the Big Mom Pirates, and Big Mom told him the story of Candied Planet and how her Candy Virus can help them reach it. Wishing to find such a planet, he joined the pirates. Since then, he's lived on Candied Island with them. Big Mom Saga He made a cameo at the end of Operation: RECLAIM, suggesting to Big Mom they ask Rick Strowd, from the 19th century, about the Annoying Triplets' recipe. At the end of Operation: NECSUS, Augustus tells them where to find Rick Strowd. In The Great Candied Adventure, Augustus accompanies Nickel Joe and the Deadly Baby Trio to attack the Drilovsky House, using Haki and chi-blocking to cancel Fanny's Logia bending. He then chi-blocked Panini as they kidnapped her and Rick, after bringing the latter's memory back with the Recommissioning Module. After the Raccoon Pirates foiled the Big Moms' plans for most of the journey, Augustus confirmed that one of the members was Haylee Gilligan, who he knew was a KND member. They soon confirmed they were KND, so Big Mom ate Panini. When the Raccoons arrived at Candied Island, Augustus revealed Big Mom's intention of finding Candied Planet, and asked the Raccoons if they wanted to join, but they refused. He returned to Big Mom as Sheila and Haruka made it to them, and Augustus was given the task of dealing with Haru. Relationships Antonio Fizzuras Ace is Augustus' father. He inherited most of his looks. Henrietta von Marzipan Heinie is Augustus' mother. He inherited her love for candy. Haylee Gilligan Haylee admires Augustus for his stories, and used to go on adventures with him when she was little. Big Mom Big Mom is Augustus's grandmother, and his captain in the Big Mom Pirates. He has total faith that Big Mom will take him to Candied Planet, and achieve both of their dreams. Appearance Augustus has the same hair style as his dad, only it's light blonde, like his mom's. He has light blue eyes and wears sunglasses, similar to Ace's. He wears his mother's brown pocket vest, blue jeans, and brown boots. Personality Augustus clearly has a love for candy, as he's said to be a renowned candy hunter. He has a great love for adventure, and mixed with his love for candy, he dreams of finding all the greatest candies in the world. He left his parents to join the Big Mom Pirates for the sake of finding the fabled Candied Planet, and wishes only to explore its lands until the day he dies. Abilities Augustus is very skilled at Armament Haki and chi-blocking, as he was able to chi-block Fanny, a Logia firebender. He is able to make Armament appear on any part of his body at will, easily blocking attacks like poisonbending. Big Mom also gave him authority over the Demon Sweets, and he's able to summon them wherever and whenever he wants. Stories He's Appeared In *Operation: RECLAIM (cameo) *Operation: NECSUS (cameo) *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *He is named after Augustus Gloop from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory because of his love for candy. *He is the only member of the Big Mom Pirates without any notable powers or distinctive features, excluding his Haki, a natural strength. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Haki Users Category:Big Mom Saga Antagonists Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Uno Family